


Geralt's Gap Moe

by RedDragon (TheDancingOcelot)



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Playing Neko Atsume, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Geraskier, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/RedDragon
Summary: Sometimes you just have to play a cute cat game and sleep a bit
Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823920
Kudos: 13





	Geralt's Gap Moe

Those were probably the first few minutes of that day where Geralt had a break. He was under a weighted blanket, in his pitch black bedroom, hoping the world outside would vanish so he wouldn’t have to get up and face it all over again in the next day. It was fine, just a bad day, a bump in the road, he tried to tell himself, but his nerves were fraying. His mind wouldn’t shut up, he wanted to sleep and yet he kept making up scenarios and reviewing his day, thinking how he could have done things differently.

He rolled from side to side, tried putting a pillow over his head, tried to curl into a ball but nothing helped and sleep continued to elude him. He gave up. He picked his phone from the nightstand and turned it on. The night mode had kicked in automaticaly and it bathed his room in a faint red glow. He shuffled through his apps, trying to find something thay would bore him to sleep, and opened one he hadn’t had time to see the whole day.

Cheery music played from the speakers with the volume turned almost all the way down as the loading screen blinked on, soon he was staring at a little cartoon patio filled with perches, sleeping spots and toys. No cats greeted him, however, and for sure when he opened his gifts Tubbs had been by, twice even, once on the patio and once on the porch. Besides that, a mistery cat had come to visit and he hadn’t seen. Geralt refilled the food bowls, changed some of his goodies around and went to check his catbook. He had almost all the cats, missing a few rare ones that had their silhouettes but not their pictures, yet Peaches had never even visited, her spot on the book completely blank. He knew of her because Ciri had made it a whole ordeal when the shy cat had visited her.

He shuffled through the cats once more and then through the mementos. The music, happy as it was, and the low stakes-low effort game soon made his eyes droopy. He fell asleep with the game still open, having just enough awareness to power the screen off.

The following morning he got up, shuffled through his morning routine and into the kitchen, intent on making breakfast before everyone else woke up. He mostly managed, as by the time he was done with the eggs Eskel was just wandering in with Ciri piggybacking on him. The rest of the household followed soon after and either settled on the table or went to maked more food.

Geralt’s phone buzzed inside his pocket and he picked it up glaring already at whoever had the gall to bother him that early in the morning. He turned it on and the sequence of charging screen to game went to fast for him to do anything. Ciri hummed the song quietly as she ate and didn’t bat an eye. His brothers stared at him with varying degrees of confusion until Lambert snorted:

“That’s so gap moe, Geralt,” he grumbled and went back to his toast.

Eskel raised his eyebrow but smiled and Vesemir had an interested glint in his eyes behind his glasses. Geralt stopped his survey of the room and looked back at the screen.

“Huh,” he said, in a tone more surprised than he cared to admit and turned his phone screen for Ciri to see, “I got Peaches and her memento at the same time.”

“Wow, that’s lucky!” his daughter’s bright eyes were glued to his phone and she made grabby hands at it.

He passed it to her and she poked around his cat collection before giving back his phone.

“You have a message from Jaskier,” she singsonged at him and smiled impishly, prompting teasing hums and whistles from the rest of the family at Geralt.

Geralt smiled at their antics, turned to see and answer the message and allowed himself to have just the barest glimmer of hope that his day wouldn’t be as awful as the past few.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr.


End file.
